Time Doesn't Change the Past
by DeadPoet0712
Summary: What happens when Todd Anderson and the other remaining Dead Poet Pledges return for their senior year? Will their days at Welton go back to how they were before carpe diem? Remember, old habits die hard. Once a Dead Poet, always a Dead Poet.
1. New Year, New Changes

Time Doesn't Change the Past

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dead Poets Society. If I did, would I be writing this? Most likely not.

A/N: I hope you enjoy! Please review if you have at least thirty seconds to spare.

How do you go on? How do you return to every day, normal life as if it had never happened? Those questions and more raced through Todd Anderson's mind as he stared up at the familiar door of Welton Academy's Chapel. It was a new year at Welton but the summer break hadn't been long enough. The past still haunted the youngest Anderson boy wherever he went. In fact, he was certain enough that if you asked any Dead Poet Society member how they were dealing, they'd tell you they weren't. Neil Perry's death had forever shaped their lives in numerous ways. Charlie had been expelled and sent to a new school. Cameron was no longer in the friend group of the Dead Poet's. Todd had finally broken free from his shell, if not for just a moment to show Keating that he would be missed. Neil was forever going to be the image stained in their mind's eye. The bright, charismatic boy they had all befriended and so suddenly, tragically lost in the blink of an eye. Before Todd's thoughts could stray much further into the misery of his deceased friend, the sounds of the Chapel's doors opening snapped him from them. Todd had been so caught up in the past that he had missed the entire welcoming ceremony. Then again, it wasn't much of a loss. Todd was rather certain it had been just about the same as last year. Possibly, much more boring but nonetheless the same. Students and parents filed out to say their goodbyes. Todd's parents had left him at the gates. They were in too much of a hurry to go see Jeffrey, his older brother, off to another year of college. Todd didn't mind. It was easier when they pretended he didn't exist.

Todd leaned down to pick up his belongings. They consisted of two suitcases packed to the brim with clothes, personal belongings and school supplies. The last thing he snatched up was the desk set he had received two years ago now for his birthday. It seemed that no matter how hard he tried to escape it, it wouldn't happen. Todd had "accidentally" left it on the table in the living room while heading out the door to be driven to Welton. However, his ever so loving brother decided to pick it up and toss it into the trunk. Much to his dismay, Todd couldn't leave it behind without his parents questioning him about why he didn't like it. Belongings in hand, Todd walked across the school grounds and to the dormitories. The senior boys had the very top floor. Five staircases later, he found himself in the hallway of complete chaos. Luggage, books and even pillows flooded the hall as the faculty member announced where each boy would be staying. Todd waited patiently as the rooms were assigned. It was going to be strange not having Neil with him. It would be even stranger without an empty room because Neil was no longer around. He was going to have a roommate for the whole year if things went right. "Anderson!" was shouted from somewhere to his right. Todd turned to find Knox Overstreet motioning for him to come over. Struggling only slightly with his personal effects, Todd managed to get into Knox's room. The shy boy ended up grinning at the sight of his old friend. "Knox! How was your summer?" he asked.

Knox gave Todd a grin of his own. "It was a little too short if you ask me. I did get to spend a lot of time with Chris, though," he informed him. Chris Noel had officially been Knox's steady girlfriend since the night of the play. She had left Chet for him. "I saw Charlie a lot too since our parents are friends." Knox plopped down on the bed he had claimed for himself. "How was your summer?"

Todd held back a wince. "Oh, it was alright. It consisted of having to study and the like." The more time he spent with his family, the more he wanted to be away from them. School this year was both a blessing and a horror.

Knox nodded once. "Welton parents and their worry of grades," he laughed. He could understand studying to pass the class but Welton was ridiculous. Deciding to change the topic from studying, the teenager grinned again. "Another reason I called you in here is because we're roommates!" he exclaimed.

Todd's eyes widened for a moment. "Really?" he asked in middle shock. "That's great!" It was better than a stranger or Cameron. Heck, he'd rather take the stranger over Cameron. He was still incredibly bitter. If Charlie hadn't thrown the punch, he might've himself. In fact, if Cameron got under his skin so much this year, he was afraid he wouldn't be able to hold himself back. Todd crossed the room to the available bed and set his suitcases down. Carelessly, he tossed the desk set on the wooden desk beside his bed. Todd went back to the suitcases and opened them. He began to put his clothes away as Knox carried on about Chris and all of the things they had done together during the summer. By the time he was settled, Knox had finally finished and Todd took a seat on his bed. "Sounds like a really good summer then."

Knox sighed in content. "It really was." He lay back on the bed and rested his head on the pillow as he stared up at the ceiling. Both of the boys grew quiet as they both grew lost in their own thoughts. Minutes later, Knox turned over onto his side and looked over at Todd. "It…will never be the same here, will it?" he asked quietly.

Todd closed his eyes for a moment as he tried to compose himself well enough to supply an answer. "No," he whispered. "It won't."

Knox sighed again and sat up. "Charlie's parents are trying to get him back here. From what Charlie's been saying, if they can be persuasive enough, he should be around within the first week."

Todd's eyes opened at the news and settled on his roommate. "They'll probably let him back. They won't refuse the funds. You know Charlie's parents."

Knox nodded with a grin. "Money talks."

Todd managed a small, lopsided grin. "Let's just make sure he doesn't punch anyone else." The comment caused a laugh to erupt from Knox. "Or at least let's make sure they deserve it as well."

"Deal," Knox agreed and the two shook hands on it.

The two dropped hands just in time for the dinner bell to sound. The boys got to their feet and exited the newly assigned room. "Meeks and Pitts are probably saving us a spot already," Knox informed Todd. Todd nodded. It would be good to see them as well. The two friends were soon in the middle of the dinner rush. As Todd sat down across from Meeks and Pitts, he had a strong feeling he couldn't shake that the year would be anything but boring.


	2. The Return of the Poet

Time Doesn't Change the Past

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dead Poets Society. If I did, would I be writing this? Most likely not.

A/N: I hope you enjoy! Please review if you can. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed last time! I always respond to my reviews since they make me so happy.

The next morning, Todd found himself aroused from sleep too early for his liking. It felt as if he had just fallen into a peaceful slumber only an hour before instead of a good eight. Todd sat up and began stretching as he tried to get his mind more focused on the day that lay ahead. As he worked on his sore neck, he noticed Knox was still asleep. How was it that he had managed to sleep through the alarm he had set yet Todd hadn't? Shaking his head in disbelief, Todd dropped his hand from his neck. "Knox, wake up!" he said loudly. His roommate didn't even stir. Sighing, he stood and walked over to his bed. "Come on. Do you really want to be late for your first class?" Todd shook his shoulder but Knox only curled up further into his mattress. Todd went over to his closet and began pulling out his clean uniform for the day. He was silently hoping that this wasn't how it was going to be every day. As Todd put on his tie, a sudden idea struck him. "Knox, if you don't get up now, I'm going to have to tell Chris she'll just have to come back later," he said seriously.

Todd's words caused a reaction instantly. Knox was up from the bed and flinging open their bedroom door within moments. Todd paused in pulling his sweater over his head at the sight of a now fully awake Knox Overstreet glaring at him. "It was the only way to wake you up," he supplied as an excuse. His last roommate had been easy to wakeup. In fact, Neil usually had to wake him. The thought of Neil caused his stomach to turn uneasily. Knox's curses and insults being muttered went ignored as he finished with his sweater and dressing. Before long, Todd was ready to head to the dining hall for breakfast. On the way out of his room, he grabbed his schedule. Knox was taking too long so he was going ahead of him to get everyone a seat. Todd went for the same table that they had sat at the year before. He had done it without even thinking. A lot of times Todd felt as if his entire life was on autopilot. Storing the thought away for another time, he opened up his now crinkled schedule to glance it over. Todd had the typical row of classes all waiting for him. This year he at least managed to pick his activities. The year before he had been too shy to speak up for what he wanted.

Todd had kept soccer just so his parents would leave him alone about his other choices. He had picked the school annual (mostly because Knox was now on it as well) and rowing. If time permitted, he might possibly pick up another one that would spark his interest. He needed to see if he could juggle all of those along with his studies. Welton's senior year was sure to be the most difficult. Everything about Welton seemed to become difficult either way. Todd refolded his schedule and shoved it into his pocket just in time for Knox, Meeks and Pitts to come bounding in to the dining hall. Upon spotting him, they headed over and all took their seats. Each boy at the table began placing various breakfast foods on the plate in front of them. Once they were all settled they began to eat and talk about what they were hoping to accomplish this year. Actually, Todd mostly just listened. He wasn't out of his shell all the way yet. Only on certain occasions did he breakaway from it. Todd was still learning the craft.

Todd looked up from his half empty plate to grab his glass of orange juice. He raised the glass to his lips and began taking a few sips of the liquid when suddenly, someone was standing behind Meeks. Eyes widening and beginning to choke, he nearly dropped the glass on the table. "Charlie?!" he exclaimed. An exclamation was so rare from Todd that the other three boys looked over at him within a split second. Once what Todd said registered, they looked to where he was looking. They all saw the same person. Charlie "Nuwanda" Dalton was standing in all his glory in a brand new Welton uniform. He hadn't even changed a bit.

Charlie gave his patented smirk as he took the open seat across from Todd. Reaching over, he grabbed a muffin from the basket and began taking off the protective paper from the base of it. "I don't even need to ask if you boys missed me."

"Nolan caved then, eh?" Pitts said with a wide grin on his face.

Charlie nodded. "All it took was one check from my father and everything was amended." Rolling his eyes, he dropped the paper and took a bite from the muffin.

Knox laughed. "Money really does do all the talking then," he replied as he stabbed at a sausage with his fork.

Meeks nodded. "Anyhow, we're really glad you're back, Nuwanda."

Charlie smiled fondly at the nickname. "Glad to know you guys haven't changed."

Todd managed to take a real sip of his orange juice that time without choking. "Charlie?" he asked. The boy in question looked across at him. "I know you're on our floor. Who are you rooming with?" he asked. The darkness that sprang up into Charlie's eyes was enough to answer without any words.

"What? You can't be serious, Charlie!" Pitts groaned in disbelief.

Meeks frowned. "Isn't Nolan afraid it'll happen again?" he questioned.

Knox was glaring at the thought of Charlie having to be around him. There had to be some way around it.

"Sadly, I couldn't get out of it. It was the only room left with a vacancy apparently," Charlie told them all. Even if he didn't believe it, he was skating on thin ice as it was. He didn't need to get in trouble before the first class even began.

Todd was the last to react by word. As the realization had dawned on the rest of them, Todd felt a mixture of feelings in the pit of his stomach. He had grown pale and nauseous. Trying to finish his breakfast was now out of the question. He was going to be lucky if he managed to keep what he had already eaten down. "How can you stand it?" Todd asked.

Charlie sighed. "I don't have a choice, Todd. I really don't."

Todd swallowed. "I still can't believe you have to room with Richard Cameron."


	3. Author's Note

A/N: I know, I know. You were hoping for an update on the story. I suppose in a way this qualifies. Yes?

First off, I want to apologize for not updating in awhile now. I am a freshman in college now and it is a lot more hectic than I had originally thought. I have been having some family issues as well but I am looking forward to getting back on track with my writing.

I'm hoping to have a chapter or two up sometime this weekend. Dead Poets Honor.


	4. Well That's Interesting

Time Doesn't Change the Past

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dead Poets Society. If I did, would I be writing this? Most likely not. I would have written a sequel script instead.

A/N: This one is dedicated to everyone who has reviewed and for everyone waiting ever so patiently for the update. As always, please review. I love knowing what you all think. If there's also an idea or something you'd like to see in a chapter, add it. I'll see if I can write it in, no matter what it is. I've always liked a challenge. Enjoy!

By the time the lunch hour rolled around, Todd was certain he was drowning in homework. If it were possible, they had more work cut out for them already than they did daily last year. Groaning slightly under the weight of the multiple textbooks he carried, Todd dropped them onto his desk in the dorm he shared with Knox. He had an hour to eat and get ready for the last few classes of the day. They were American History and Senior English Composition. They had a new English teacher this year and Todd wasn't so sure he was going to like him. No teacher was ever going to be able to compete with Mr. Keating. That much Todd was positive of. It was mainly the fact that it was going to be another cold reminder of how Neil wasn't there anymore. The roommate that became his first true best friend was also the first friend that he had lost. The situation was still hard to handle if he dwelt on it for too long. His thoughts were thrown off course when the sound of something heavy colliding with the wall was brought to his ears.

Knox had decided to drop off his own books. In fact, it was more like he decided to throw his books into the room instead. Todd raised an eyebrow when Knox collapsed onto his bed. "Rough first day so far?" he asked.

Knox groaned and pulled his pillow over his head. His voice was muffled as he responded to his roommate. "A whole new year at Helton, Todd. A whole new year!"

Todd sat down beside him. "Don't forget that you have college and then law school afterwards." When Knox grew silent he began to get nervous. "Knox?" The only response he got was the pillow being smashed into his face.

"Don't remind me!" Knox warned him. His glare wavered and turned into a laugh. "Then again, carpe diem, right?"

Todd responded with his own lopsided grin once he picked the pillow up from the floor. "That's right. Seize the day." The two mulled over those life changing words until Charlie stopped by. Apparently they were taking too long and they needed to get some lunch before it was all gone. The three boys headed down to the Welton dining hall and took their usual seats. Before long, they'd be back in class and drowning all over again.

Twenty senior boys sat in their English classroom in anticipation. It was the same room as Keating's last year. Like the plague, everyone avoided Neil's seat. No one dared to sit there which was probably for the best. Todd glanced up at the clock. Their new teacher would be there at any moment. Todd was sitting in his old seat while Meeks sat beside him that year. Meeks had decided he needed a new perspective. The youngest Anderson boy had a feeling it was because he wanted to be as far away from Cameron as possible. He couldn't blame him. All of the initiates felt the same way about the ginger-haired fink. His eyes swept back to the clock just in time to hear the sound of someone walking into the classroom. All at the same time, the boys looked over to the classroom door as their teacher stepped inside. Todd's jaw dropped open and he was sure the others had a similar reaction. As if in a trance, the boys watched as their teacher went to the blackboard and wrote their name in chalk.

"Good afternoon, class. My name is Miss Wells," a young brunette greeted. "I'll be your teacher this year for Senior Composition. Before we begin, are there any questions?" she asked and gazed out at the room.

Before Charlie could stop him, Knox's hand was in the air. "But….you're a girl," he pointed out bluntly. Hushed laughter went throughout the classroom as their female teacher smiled at Knox's comment.

"Dean Nolan decided to try something different. He said that he wanted to avoid what happened last year. He went with a new approach," Miss Wells explained.

Todd cringed and sank down into his seat. His sudden movement caused the newest staff member of Welton to look over his way. _Oh God. No. Look away! Don't ask, don't ask, don't ask._ As if she read his mind, she took a step towards him.

"You must be Mr. Anderson," Miss Wells said. Todd frowned in response. She didn't need to ask. She knew his name already? That couldn't be a good sign. "Dean Nolan warned me all about you. The funny thing is….I don't see where he's coming from. Then again, they always say to be careful of the shy ones."

Todd flushed in both embarrassment and disbelief. The first day wasn't even over with yet and he was under the Dean's critical eye. The year was going to be even harder to deal with than he had originally thought. Todd quietly cleared his throat and looked down at his desk. His shell felt safer at the moment then replying to her. When he gave no response, Miss Wells backed off. Todd opened up his textbook to the page she instructed them to do so and pretended to comprehend what was on the page in front of him. What exactly had Nolan told her? Why was he being watched? What did they expect him to do? And why did he have the feeling that he would soon take on the task of rising to their expectations?


End file.
